


Prompt : Eddie = Daddy?

by Honey_Bunni



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 17:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Bunni/pseuds/Honey_Bunni
Summary: Buck is saying something to Eddie and somehow it is/ Eddie understands Daddy.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), evan buck buckley & eddie diaz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Prompt : Eddie = Daddy?

Maybe Buck murmurs his name or says it behind a mask and it sounds like Daddy or he is drunk/sleepy and says it or he says it more or less teasesingly when Christopher says some like "Daddy get us Cookies!" and Buck is "Yeah Daddy get us Cookies!"


End file.
